paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Atomic Kingdom of China
"And you tell me, Over and over and over again, my friend, Ah, you don't believe, We're on the eve of destruction." :- "Eve of Destruction" by P.F. Sloan, a protest song written at the start of WW3 The Atomic Kingdom of China, or China, is a new faction exclusive to Red Alert 3 Paradox, designed by Open sketchbook and Kerensky287. The faction features attack-oriented units and strong base defenses, though they are limited by short-ranged weaponry and great need for power. But their MCV can fly, so there. At a Glance Background The Civil War At the start of the Third World War, another war had been raging in full force for nearly 30 years. China was in the grip of civil war, torn between the forces of the Republic of China and the People's Republic of China. As the Peacekeepers marshalled their forces in Europe to make a stand and the Soviet poured tanks into Poland, China's veteran armies clashed on bloodsoaked fields. It was a conflict unparalleled in brutality, bloodshed, and scope, and one largely ignored by the rest of the world. Driven to desperation, the Chinese had exhausted every possible method to defeat their enemy, throwing millions of lives away in battles, committing countless atrocities in the hopes that it would bring them a bit closer to final victory. No person, however sick, young, or old, was exempt from from the war effort. Every last scrap of ore and every last drop of oil was torn from the land to feed the war machine. Science advanced rapidly, but only where it could be applied to war, and too often it took vile and nauseating directions. The arrival of a meteor in Central China had brought with it a boon; Jade, a strange green crystal with mysterious and marvellous properties, which catalysed the development of a hundred bizarre and impossible technologies. Even this could not break the stalemate, as both sides quickly acquired samples of the self replicating crystal. The Chinese Civil War had gone on so long no one expected it to end. But then, 1968 came. A discovery was made, one with the power to bring the war to a screaming halt. A scientist on one side uncovered the secret of atomic fission, and a spy on the other side stole it. Or perhaps both sides made the same discovery at the same time. Within months of the discovery atomic bombs were being made in the hundreds. and no one can forget what happened next. The Atomic Horror No one knew who stuck the first blow, but Beijing and Nanjing were annihilated within a day of each other. More rational governments might have realised they were teetering on the brink of annihilation, but the two Chinas had been at each other's throats for too long to except any outcome but the complete destruction of the other side. Too much blood had been spent for any other outcome to be palatable. For the next two weeks both sides flew hundreds of flights, saturating the country with atomic fire. What began as an attempt to force an end to the war became revenge strikes, and finally degenerated into desperate attempts to obliterate the other. The rolling blasts could be seen from orbit. When the bombs finally stopped falling, the Civil War was over, both sides shattered. Kingdom from the Ashes From the ashes of the war, a strange movement began. The Nationalist Chinese had associated themselves with blue, the Communist Chinese with red. This new faction associated itself with the green of the Jade, the key to unlocking atomic fission, the substance that had ended their civilisation. Even as bandits and warlords continued to fight over the scraps, the green Chinese preached a new message, a call to all Chinese to unite under a single banner. Salvaging technologies left over from the war, they created an army of clones to subjugate those who refused to bow to their rule, armed with devastating weapons. The remnants of the Nationalists and the Communists tried to crush this new upstart, but they were spent by decades of fighting and barely clung on to power. Under the Atomic Kingdom, China would stop looking inward and look outward. Those who had perpetuated the war to its fiery conclusion would be brought to justice; the Allies, the Soviets, the Japanese. They would be made to account for their crime and they would be punished for it. And the Atomic Kingdom would be the one to judge them. When Mao Zedong was captured and brought before the Atomic Kingdom's court, he asked who was the Emperor of this new Kingdom they had created. Before his execution, they answered his question. They explained that they were not a state like he understood them, just the vengeful shadow of the great civilisation he had damned. As he was escorted to the disintegration chamber, he learned the true nature of the Atomic Kingdom of China. "Ghosts have no need for kings." Gameplay Mechanics Build Mechanic Space Elevator makes units in little bundles. Only one production queue is accessible at a time, secondary cycles through them. Units arrive in amphibious boxes allowing you to build sea vehicles at a land-based Elevator and vice versa. Orbital Command Vehicle puts down Planetary Assemblies (which deal with the structure side of the tech tree) and can transform irreversibly into Space Elevators (which deal with the unit side of the tech tree). The current plan is that you start with an Elevator and an OCV, letting you choose between enhanced unit production and early expansion ability. OCVs will probably arrive via a protocol unlocked by a mid-level structure. Planetary Assemblies are ore refineries that also build your structures. Some structures are just for base management (Superweapons, power plants, tech building) and some deal with your defensive game. The structures designed for defense each have a production queue with room for a single turret at a time - if you want to make defenses at any reasonable rate, you can make extras, but it'll get expensive quickly. Tier Mechanic The Atomic Kingdom of China uses the Starfleet Database building to purchase the tech required for higher-level units and structures. Special Abilities Vehicles require power in order to function. These vehicles consume units of power when built, and are shut down if you enter a low power state. Development Progress ”Back in 1968, I was with my son Jack on a parent-student career day in his school when the teacher showed his class a special video. It was an educational video, “Hide and Cover” or something like that, and it told him and his classmates about what to do if a Kirov should drop a vacuum imploder bomb on the town. It was all very upbeat, about how you should get to your nearest shelter and duck under your desk and everything to stay safe...and in my heart, I knew what the video was: an attempt to sooth the nerves of our children, to keep them from realising that if an imploder bomb did go off so near...there would be no survivors. Now, the papers and television show us all conferences where the politicians talk about the situation in China and diplomacy with the Royalists and not talking about what exactly happened there...and I can't help but wonder if they're trying to reassure us for the same reasons they made that video." :- Randolph Eggert, accountant and father of two The Atomic Kingdom of China are currently in development alongside the Order of the Talon. Special Buildings Standard Buildings Walls and Obstacles Low-end Turrets High-end Turrets Deployable Turrets Infantry Vehicles Aircraft Watercraft Behind the Scenes China's latest revamp was intended to make them play more like the Tower Defence games you often see online. The wide variety of walls allows you to pipeline enemy units where you want, the turret variety allows you to use plenty of cheap turrets or a handful of expensive ones, and the superweapons give you something to "hold out" for, making it easier to just outlast your opponent. Category:Factions